YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Fangirl Report
by Kuramastrass
Summary: Yodakumo, leader of the Empire, has mysteriously found his way back into existance! With the help of the useless Hinageshi, the Detective crew must find a way to stop them from taking over... Can they summon Captain Planet in time to save Living World?
1. The Beginning

**Ever see that YuYu Hakusho movie? Poltergeist Report? (Which is a little redundant, considering that YuYu Hakusho in English is Poltergeist Report...)**

**Well, anyway, I thought it sucked.**

**And so, I wrote a fanfiction about it, which I'm sure sucks just as much.**

**Oh, and I don't own YuYu Hakusho, or YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report, or Hinageshi. But I own the name Yodakumo, even though I don't own the character.**

**So... yeah. I'm not going to even ask for reviews. They would be nice, though. But I'm not going to ask for them. Everyone else writes totally bogus, random fanfictions, so I thought I would, too.**

"Hmm..." Koenma squinted at the window in his office. "What the hell is going on here?" he wondered aloud. "This... is not normal. It's been raining for two hours, yet there's a smudge on the outer glass..."

Jorge, the Blue Ogre, burst into the room then, panting heavily. "Lord Koenma!" he screamed frantically.

"Yes? What is it?"

"The River Styx... is..."

And so Koenma gasped, realizing that there was something much more to worry about than a smudge on his window. "No!"

Just then, the waters from the river pushed open the main gate and began flooding the Spirit World office building. Random ogres ran around in panic. All was chaos.

But in Koenma's office on one of the upper levels, all was calm. The tiny ruler was thinking.

_"This must be the work of Yodakumo and the Empire! After being lost for millennia, they must have somehow magically found their way back into existence!"_

"Lord Koenma... what are we going to do?" Ogre screamed. Koenma didn't respond. "What's the matter with you, Lord Koenma?" He slammed his fist down on the desk.

_"I know what they want! So to protect it, I'm going to give it to the person I trust the least and have no faith in!"_

Having decided this, his eyes flew open with decision. "Summon my very inefficient Detective assistant! I'll be in the very small and unimportant Great Vault."

"What?"

"Do it now!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Jorge saluted like a solider before running out to find Botan.

- -

Botan arrived shortly after in the very small and unimportant Great Vault, riding on her wooden spoon. "Lord Koenma?" she screamed, unable to see the tiny one.

"Botan! I'm down here!" he replied frantically.

She looked down to see Koenma struggling to hold on to the wall of the Vault.

"Help! I can't swim!" he screamed as the current flooding Spirit World washed him away.

After gasping, Botan went to rescue him as he was swept down a waterfall. She did this not because she wanted to, but because she would have been out of a job if she had not. She brought him to the last piece of dry land in the very small and unimportant Great Vault.

He held out to her what appeared to be nothing more than round and shiny. What it was made of, she didn't know, but it seemed as though it could be made of glass or plastic.

"Take this to the least competent person I ever could have hired," he said seriously, staring straight into her eyes. "Make sure he protects it."

Botan nodded, taking the mysterious important thing into her hands. _"Maybe I should give this to Kuwahara instead, if it's that important..."_ she thought.

"Go! Take it away from here! Hurry!"

The perky Reaper quickly remounted her wooden spoon and started to go, but then stopped and turned back to look at Koenma.

"Forget about me!" he yelled, mistakenly thinking that she cared about him. "Go!"

At that, the water rose violently and swallowed him, covering the last of the dry land.

Realizing how much faster the water was rising, and thinking that she may be next, Botan fled as quickly as she could. As she was leaving, she saw how much the river had overflowed - there no longer was a river. There was nothing but water forever.

And so, she was looking at the scenery instead of where she was going, and that was when she was hit by a bolt of lightning out of nowhere.

She screamed as pain coursed through her body but soon passed out... and she fell into the raging waters that was once Spirit World.

- Kuramastrass -


	2. Yusuke's Sandwich

**Well, here is chapter two. Yay me.**

**I should probably go back to working on this... I'm only up to chapter ten, and about halfway done...**

**Anyway, I don't own YuYu Hakusho or anything else mentioned in the following fanfiction.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed. That was nice of you.**

**So... enjoy chapter two of "YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Fangirl Report".**

Keiko slid open the door to the classroom and stepped out into the hallway, looking around angrily. "Where'd he go now?" she yelled, uncharacteristically impatient. "He hasn't said a single thing to me today about my Sailor Mercury cosplayer skirt..." she muttered as she stormed down the hallway in search of the aforementioned person.

- -

Yusuke was sitting on the roof of the school, once again ditching the "Positive Productive Hobbies" class that Keiko and his mother had enrolled him in. He yawned and stretched. It was much too early to be in school, much less to be knitting sweaters. And besides, he was hungry.

"Hmm... Maybe I should eat my lunch now."

Suddenly, a random drop of water descended from the heavens and landed on Yusuke's nose. Confused, he looked directly upward to see Botan.

"Botan? Where's my sandwich?" he asked, mistakenly believing that because she was his assistant she would provide him with anything he happened to want.

Then she fell from the roof above him, the roof of the stairs.

"Whoa! Botan!" He jumped up and caught her in his arms. Her blue hair was a mess; her pink clothes were tattered and torn. Her face and skin were covered with scrapes and dirt.

The boy's brown eyes widened. "What... happened?"

She stirred slightly in his arms. "The Spirit World..." she whispered. Her lavender eyes widened as she remembered. "The Spirit World! The... Spirit..." And since that had expended all of her energy, she collapsed again.

"The Spirit World? What _about_ the Spirit World?"

Just then, Keiko walked onto the roof. She stared blankly for a moment before realizing what she was seeing. "Botan!" she gasped, instantly walking toward them. "Yusuke, what did you _do_ to her?"

"I didn't do _anything_!" he yelled back.

"Then what _happened_ to her?"

"I don't know... but I'm about to find out," he said seriously. He looked up to Keiko, holding Botan out to her. "Take her to Genkai's temple."

Normally, Keiko would have said no, because she was in school and Genkai's temple was three to four hours across town. But now she realized that she needed training to defend herself from Yusuke. "Okay." She took Botan into her arms.

But Botan reached out to grab Yusuke's shirt. "Go to... Kasane shrine..." she whispered. "Find... Hinageshi..." And she lost consciousness again.

"Kasane shrine..." Yusuke wasn't happy about hearing that he had to go to the shrine of his arch-rivals. "Hinageshi..."

- -

"So what's so important about going to Kasane shrine?" Kuwahara asked.

"Botan told me to," Yusuke answered him.

"Yes, well, what are we supposed to_ find _there?" He wanted to find it and get out - he wasn't happy about where they were going, either.

"I don't know."

Kuwahara stopped running to grab Yusuke by the collar and push him up again a conveniently placed wall. "Are you telling me you didn't find out _any _information?"

Disgusted, Yusuke slapped his hand away. "You know Botan as well as I do! You know she's not a detail person!"

"Well, _I_ would have pushed and pushed until I..."

Just then, the two boys heard a scream. Their heads turned toward the sound.

"It came from over there!" Yusuke yelled rather obviously. Grabbing Kuwahara, he pushed him against the conveniently placed wall and then jumped onto his back to boost himself up over the wall.

Kuwahara growled and then screamed, "Urameshi... you bastard!" And then he went to find a way around the wall.

- -

"Stay away from her!"

The three strange demons around the small redheaded girl turned.

"Shotgun!"

The three demons were killed on impact, but more came from nowhere. The girl scrambled away to a safe place.

Yusuke punched another demon just as Kuwahara arrived. Seeing that there was a fight, he decided to join.

"Light-saber!"

He swung his orange Light-saber at a demon, slicing it, as well as the lantern behind it, in half. He laughed nervously and went to fight another demon, pretending it hadn't been him.

Soon all of the demons had been killed. The small redheaded girl came out from behind a lantern that hadn't been destroyed, holding a small black book. "Wow!" She looked the two of them over quickly and then decided, "You must be from the Spirit World! Thanks for saving me!"

"Uh... sure, but... Who the hell _are_ you?"

Kuwahara shot Yusuke a look that clearly said, "Urameshi! You can't talk to a girl that way!"

"Me?" she asked. She held up one finger, pointed to herself, and said, "I'm Hinageshi... Tour Guide of the River Styx."

- Kuramastrass -


	3. The Legend of Yodakumo and the Empire

**I'm back! Here's chapter three!**

**I own nothing.**

**So... yeah. It's cold.**

**I'm going to put a new summary up with the next chapter.**

**Um... Yeah. Enjoy chapter three of "YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Fangirl Report".**

Soon the three were at Genkai's temple. They sat with Genkai around Botan, who was lying on the floor. She seemed to be asleep, though her breathing was ragged and frantic.

"Botan... I can't believe this..." Hinageshi whined. "What could have _happened_?"

Keiko walked into the room silently. Genkai nodded her head, motioning for Keiko to shut the door behind her. Then she wet a rag and placed it on Botan's forehead.

"Genkai..." Now it was Yusuke who spoke. "How is her condition?"

"I'm... not sure."

"Not sure, Grandma? But you're always supposed to have the answers to my questions!"

"Shut up, Dimwit! Can't you be serious for once? I'm not sure how she is... All I know is that something serious must have happened to the Spirit World, for her to be in this condition."

"Kurama."

Silent, everyone turned to look at Kuwahara, who had spoken the name of one of their comrades so randomly. Then they turned to look at the door Keiko had just walked in, and saw that it actually wasn't so random. Kurama had arrived. He walked in the door.

From the way he spoke, it was clear that he was upset. "Th-The Spirit World... It... It was just... _gone_."

- -

"Actually, that is not accurate," Kurama said, now that he was calmer. "I should say that it was... completely _covered_ by... _water_."

The group had moved now, from the room Botan was in to another room in the temple. This room was big and had no furniture. A large statue of Buddha in the background was the only thing in the room.

"How?" Kuwahara wanted to know.

"Some immeasurably strong force must have gained control," the other redheaded male answered.

"No way." He didn't think that that was possible. There couldn't be a force stronger than Spirit World itself.

"But _what_ could have the power to do _that_ to the Spirit World?" Genkai wondered aloud.

"When I was there... some phantoms wearing crosses on their foreheads... were... frantically looking for something."

"No! You mean _Jesus_ is behind this?"

Kuwahara was ignored.

"Oh! It must be the Empire!" Hinageshi added. She looked down now. "But I thought that was just a legend..."

"The Empire?" Yusuke asked. "Like, Star Wars?"

"Not exactly... but close." She turned to look at Kurama and the others. "Their symbol is that cross on their foreheads."

"Hey... hang on," Kuwahara interrupted. "What's with this Empire? I thought there were only three realms." He counted them on his fingers. "The Human World, Spirit World, and Demon World... Right?"

Hinageshi took her small black book out of her shirt. Yusuke and the others now saw that the title, _The History of the Spirit World: The Legend of Yodakumo and the Empire_, was written across the front in gold. "Well, let's see," she said to Kuwahara, sounding like a schoolteacher. She flipped through the pages in her book. "Well, to begin with, humans who die go to the Spirit World. The Spirit World and the Human World remain in constant balance with each other. And, originally, the Empire was like the Spirit World for Demon World."

"So... demons who die go to the Empire?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, or, they used to," the small redheaded girl answered. "Because several millennia ago, the Empire started a war with the Spirit World, because they wanted control of everything. _Especially_ the Human World."

"So... what happened?"

"No one knows for sure, because Emperor Enma magically defeated the Empire in some _mysterious_ way. But after the Empire was defeated, their king, Yodakumo, his three Demon Gods, and the rest of his men were permanently banished from all existence."

"So, if that legend is true, then how is the Empire behind this?"

No one was able to answer his question. "This could become... very dangerous," Genkai said, "if the Empire is indeed behind this. Even with _our_ powers, we might not be able to _repel_ them." The old woman took a sip of tea from the cup that had materialized in front of her seconds ago.

Everyone was silent as they tried to think of a way to defeat the Empire.

- -

Hiei was outside, a few feet away, on top of a very high tree. Yet, he apparently heard everything that was said inside that room.

_"The Empire..." _he thought. _"Well, in any case, it has nothing to do with me." _He turned to leave, but suddenly stopped when something caught his attention.

And that something was Kuwahara's incredibly loud and annoying voice.

"Yukina?" he screamed. "Yukina is _here_?" The boy burst out of the doors and started dancing on the porch.

"Kazuma?" Keiko, who had been standing on the porch when he came out, was very confused by his behavior. "_Must be some sort of mating ritual..."_ she thought.

"Yukina!"

"She's with Botan."

"Yukina, Yukina!" he sang, dancing toward the room where Botan was. "Yukina!"

He arrived at that room, opened the door, and tried to act both cool and tough (but failed). "Yukina, it is me, Kazuma! It is so _very _good to see you! Huh...?"

She didn't respond right away, but then turned to look at him, tears in her eyes.

"Hmn... Yukina..."

"Oh, Kazuma... I'm sorry..." Yukina whimpered through her tears. "I'm glad... to see you... but... Botan...Why is... she...?"

"An unhappy face like that doesn't suit you, Yukina," he said, trying to sound romantic and almost succeeding. But he ruined it by going overboard when he added, "I, the mighty Kazuma Kuwahara, will resolve _everything_ for _all_ of us. Soon, we will all be smiling happily _again_." He bent down on his knees and reached for her hands. "Oh, Yukina..."

"Ah! Kazuma! Are you all right?" the snow girl asked. "Your temperature... is going up and up..."

"That... is the power of _love_." He closed his eyes and looked away, smiling stupidly.

Yukina closed her eyes most of the way, and smiled, as well. _"He's such an idiot," _she thought sweetly.

The two started laughing as Keiko came to the door with more water and another rag. "Kuwahara... you're in the way."

Hiei came down from his tree and stood a distance away, near a lantern. "Yukina..."

"So, Hiei," said a voice. "Why don't you tell Yukina that you're the brother she's been looking for? Now is a perfect opportunity."

"Hmph. I don't need you telling me what to do, Fox," Hiei answered Kurama.

"Right," Kurama answered with a smile. He walked toward Hiei, coming out of the shadows. "So, Hiei... You've seen the Spirit World... the damage that's been caused... You know that this is nothing ordinary."

"Huh. I don't care. Let the Detective take care of it. It's _his_ job, not mine." And so Hiei disappeared.

- Kuramastrass -


	4. Summon Captain Planet

**Geez. I haven't updated in, like, forever. Well, for one, I'm no longer grounded. Not really. Two, I was kidnapped and held hostage by the Empire. Now that I've escaped, I can update!**

**I don't own any part of the following chapter... except the sarcasm.**

**Hmm. Well, I guess we should get on with it, huh?**

**So... here's chapter four of "YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Fangirl Report"! I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'll update quickly this time, though! Promise!**

"So, what should we do, Hinageshi?" Kuwahara asked the next morning.

She thought for a moment, and then said, "We have to transmit power to the Spirit World."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"By summoning Captain Planet!"

"Captain Planet? Who the hell is that?"

"You've never heard of _Captain Planet_?" Yusuke was amazed. He started singing. "Captain Planet... He's our hero... Gonna take pollution-"

"Down to zero! Oh, man, _now_ I remember!"

_"Must be a human thing,"_ Kurama thought. "So, how do we summon this... _Captain Planet_?"

"Look, there are places in the Human World called Elemental Sites," Hinageshi answered, pointing at a blank piece of paper on the floor in front of her.

"Sounds more like Yu-Gi-Oh! than Captain Planet to me," Yusuke muttered.

"Where Spiritual Energy is collected," she finished, ignoring Yusuke's comment.

"So... they're like storage tanks of Spiritual Power?" Kuwahara asked.

"Yeah... Sorta." She paused, then continued. "So, in the Human World, there are five of these Elemental Sites, representing... the earth, fire, wind, water, and the heart. If we can unseal all of them, the energies that have been collected will combine, and Captain Planet will appear."

"And with that sort of power, Captain Planet will be able to restore the Spirit World!" Kuwahara exclaimed.

"Yes."

"So... where are they?"

"I know where to look!"

"All right, then! Let's go!" Yusuke screamed.

"Yeah, just leave it to me!" Kuwahara yelled over him.

- -

Meanwhile, a strange man was walking downtown. He suddenly stopped and smiled creepily. He lifted a hand up in the air and released an energy blast, destroying his entire immediate area. "Come, my servants!" he screamed.

Three red lights descended from the heavens came toward the one who had called. They met, became one, and exploded.

"Here with me, you are?" he asked.

Three figures now stood behind him. "Yes, my Lord Yodakumo," one of them answered. "Your three Demon Gods have _arrived_!"

"Entered the second stage now, our strategy has," Yodakumo said. "Time to make the power of the Elemental Sites ours, it is. Go!"

"My Lord!" The three again turned into lights. They flew into the sky and exploded again, now going in three different directions.

- Kuramastrass -


	5. Mapquest and the Site of Fire

**Chapter five! I'm on a roll again!**

**I own nothing. Nothing, I tell you! Goddammit!**

**Ah... anyhows... here's chapter five? Yeah. And review? Yeah.**

**And I sorta have a little cliff-hanger at the end. Sorta. Whatevs.**

**Enjoy chapter five of "YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Fangirl Report!"**

Hinageshi ran down the street, and slowed to a stop as she approached an intersection. "Okay," she said, checking her directions. "We have to turn right at this corner, so north is behind us." The three others, Kurama, Kuwahara, and Yusuke, had caught up to her now. "And then we have to turn left again in point-oh-four miles..."

"I thought you said you knew where to look!" Kuwahara exclaimed.

"_After_ I checked Mapquest," she answered.

"Come _on_," he continued, impatient. "Where the hell _is_ it?"

"Hold _on_ a minute! I'm trying to figure out these _directions_!"

Suddenly, the ground shook, and some shingles fell off the roofs of a few buildings. "What is this, an earthquake?" Kuwahara yelled.

Hinageshi looked up at the strange purple beam that had now appeared and then down at her directions several times. Finally, she replied, "It's the Elemental Site representing the earth!"

"Yusuke! Let's move!"

"Right," Yusuke answered Kurama with a nod.

The four ran toward the strange purple beam. "Oh, my fucking God!" Kuwahara screamed. "What the hell is that?"

The wind was so strong it almost sucked them up into the sky along with the energy. "It's _incredible_!" Yusuke screamed.

"This is no good!"

"What do you mean, _no good_?" Kuwahara and the others turned to Hinageshi.

"Look at that color!" she yelled, pointing at the beam. "The Elemental Site has been destroyed… but that's not Spiritual Power! That's the power of the Empire!"

"So that's the power of the Empire?" Yusuke asked. "But how?"

"Those demons have the power to turn Spirit Energy into Empire Energy," she explained.

"Well, isn't _that_ convenient…" Kuwahara muttered.

The small girl gasped as she realized the terrible truth. "If they are able to steal the power... from all of the Elemental Sites... then... then..."

"Then what?" the stupid redhead asked.

"Then the Spirit World will be inaccessible forever!"

"And then there will be nothing _any_ of us will be able to do!" the Detective realized.

"Right!"

"Let's hurry. They may still be ahead of us, but we must protect the other sites. So, let's spilt up, gang."

- -

And so he four split up. Hinageshi, since she was the least powerful and the most knowledgeble of the four, went with Yusuke, who was the strongest but probably not the brightest. Kuwahara and Kurama each went off alone.

"I'll never be able to repay Botan!" Hinageshi cried. She and Yusuke were running along the bay.

"_Repay_ her? For _what_?"

"I always made mistakes, and made problems for Botan. I'll never be able to repay her now..." She stopped, then pointed up the random stairs that were to their left.

"No! Don't think that way! It'll be all right," Yusuke answered as he began to run up the stairs.

"I'll try my hardest, Yusuke!" she exclaimed. _"But normally, when I try my hardest, that's when I make the biggest mistakes..."_

Yusuke stopped immediately when he reached the top of the stairs. Hinageshi behind him almost ran into him. "What is it?" she asked, not sensing whatever it was that he did. Her eyes scanned the area. "It's... it's so quiet..."

The two walked down an empty street catiously. It _was_ quiet... _scary _quiet. The Elemental Site was around here somewhere, but there were no demons in sight. Homes were completely empty.

Near the end of the street, they felt another earthquake. Hinageshi screamed and grabbed Yusuke, who put his arms around her, trying to comfort her. A nearby building (that appeared to be a parking garage) magically collapsed. The two just stared and watched it, then stepped toward it a little.

Hinageshi, again behind Yusuke, had her hand on his arm. Her green eyes widened. "Oh, Yusuke... It crumbled just like that..."

"Huh?"

Yusuke saw three demons appear from nowhere and jump up onto the ruins. They looked around a bit, and then one, which appeared to be in charge of the others, pointed in one direction (away from Yusuke and Hinageshi). It went that way, and the other two followed.

"Stupid Empire..."

"They beat us here _again_." Hinageshi sounded disappointed.

"Come on... We may still make it!" Yusuke ran off and ducked into a gap in the ruins. He arrived in what was a completely undestroyed parking garage.

He looked around and saw nothing. Then he saw the Elemental Site at the far end, glowing with a yellow light. The three demons from before were walking up to it.

"That's the Elemental Site of Fire!"

"What?" Yusuke looked to Hinageshi, who was pointing at the Elemental Site. He took off running toward it. "Hold it!" he screamed as he jumped toward the demons. "Get away from that!"

The three demons turned around, but they weren't given enough of a warning and soon Yusuke had beaten the crap out of them. These demons had to be, he thought, if they were classed on the same scale the Spirit World used... probably lower D-class, maybe even E-class. But he sighed, and looked back at the Elemental Site. It was safe.

Or so he thought.

- Kuramastrass -


	6. The Amazing Magical Parking Garage

**Well, this is chapter six.**

**I don't own YYH. Or this dumb movie.**

**"A normal human you are not." He actually says it like that, which is what inspired me to have him talk like that. And why I changed his name from Yakumo to Yodakumo. And why the Netherworld became the Empire.**

**Anywhos, here's the story! The chapter's short, but I'll update soon! 'Kaies?**

**Enjoy chapter six of "YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Fangirl Report"! And review! **

Yusuke walked toward the Elemental Site of Fire. "Hinageshi, I killed the demons from the Empire! What do I do now?" He turned. "Hinageshi?"

The headlights from the cars in front of the Elemental Site that were mysteriously on magically went off then.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

The Detective knew... when random stuff like that happens, something really bad is generally about to happen next. He tensed, waiting for an attack.

Two explosions came from the other end of the parking garage. Hinageshi screamed.

"Hinageshi!" Yusuke started running toward her. But then another car exploded as Yusuke passed it. _"What, does Karasu work for the friggin' Empire?" _he thought as he was blown back.

In another part of the garage, Hinageshi was having problems of her own.

Mysteriously, she was lifted up off the ground, and she found that she was unable to move most of her body. "My body... What _is_ this?" she whined. Then her body was magically covered with a strange pink-purple energy, like it was a blanket.

Someone walked out of the shadows toward her.

"Oh, please, stop!" she cried as it covered the rest of her body and she was left completely immobile.

The stranger ran his hand across the energy and Hinageshi moaned in pain. "The one I seek, this girl is not," Yodakumo muttered upon finishing. "Too much of a slut, she is, to be a virgin."

"Wait!" Yusuke yelled for no apparent reason, running up to them. He stopped and gasped, seeing Hinageshi's current condition.

"Still here, it seems your friend is," Yodakumo said to Hinageshi with a smile. He lifted his hand, and Hinageshi rose higher, screaming in pain.

"No! Stop it!"

Without moving, the King of the Empire flung the girl back at the Detective, who caught her. Then he started walking away, toward the Site of Fire.

"You've done it now!" Yusuke screamed, running after him. "You've officially pissed me off!" Once he caught up to him, Yusuke threw a punch, but Yodakumo easily dodged it. He then proceeded to kick Yusuke with his knee. The Detective flew through the air, and then through the hood of a parked car, into the front seat.

"A normal human you are not," the one from the Empire observed as Yusuke got up after that attack. "Therefore... a tool of the Spirit World you must be!"

To get out of the car, Yusuke tackled the door on the passenger side several times, until it came off completely and he and it both fell to the ground. This was much more time-consuming than simply unlocking the door or climbing out of the windsheild (which had broken when Yusuke flew through the hood). He stood and walked slightly toward his attacker, clutching his stomach in pain. "Who are you? Tell me!" he screamed.

"King of the Empire... Yodakumo."

"Yodakumo..." Hinageshi hid around a corner. Her eyes widened as she realized there was only one person with that name. "Yusuke!"

Yusuke took a few more steps forward. "Here goes... Spirit Gun!"

Yusuke's Spirit Gun was deflected by a sheild around Yodakumo that came from nowhere. "What? It didn't get through to him!"

Yodakumo smiled evilly. "Nothing, your power is." He extended his hand. "Be gone."

The Detective was hit with a wave of Empire Energy. It felt like lightning. He screamed in pain and then collasped, falling to the concrete floor. Yodakumo walked away.

"Yusuke, are you okay?" Hinageshi screamed as she ran toward him now that Yodakumo was gone. She got on her knees, and cradled his head in her lap.

Yodakumo was now completely oblivious to the two from the Spirit World. He walked toward the Elemental Site of Fire, focused solely on it. He sent a blast of energy from his hand, and the Site exploded. Energy came flowing out of it.

"Yusuke!" Hinageshi shook him, trying to awaken him. When that didn't work, she turned to look at the King of the Empire. "Yodakumo... King of the Empire... but why... is he here?" she asked, even though it was obvious that he came to destroy the Elemental Site.

Yodakumo turned the energy into Empire Energy then, and the flow changed from a gentle trickle to a tornado. He stared at the beam, like the one the four had met earlier, admiring its beauty.

Then he turned and walked away, toward the detective and the ferrygirl. They were both sitting on the floor, the redhead behind the black-haired boy. They were afraid of him, especially the girl; he could see it in their eyes. Giving them one last smirk, he faded away to nothing and disappeared as he walked past them.

"Damn!" Yusuke screamed, punching the floor. "He got away..."

- Kuramastrass -


	7. The Power Circle

**I ended this chapter with a cliffhanger... sorta. Oh, and beware the Naruto and Star Wars references. (I'm just like everyone else; I can't resist making a lightsaber-Spirit Sword connection).**

**I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Or Naruto. Or Star Wars. Or Captain Planet. Yeah. Think that covers it.**

**Read and review, everyone! Thanks!**

**So... enjoy chapter seven of "YuYu Hakusho the Movie: Fangirl Report"! Chapter two will be up soon. Review this one in the meantime!**

Yodakumo stood on a giant, pointy rock in the middle of the sea, staring out at... the sea. "Power Circle, source of our power... in the distant past, plundered... by... the Spirit World... Once returned to us, it has been... realized, our hopes will finally be."

He stopped and watched a seagull fly in the distance, thinking. "Hidden it well, the leaders of the Spirit World have," he muttered grudingly. "Also hidden well the virgin girl I seek, have they."

- -

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a redhead had just found the Elemental Site of the Heart. Swans flew out of the pond surrounding the Site as Kuwahara and his ugliness approached.

"This must be the Elemental Site of Heart! Maati would be so proud of me..." He cracked his knuckles and prepared to unseal the stored energy.

Suddenly, a patch of water in the pond started to boil. Since the surrounding area was otherwise quiet, this caught Kuwahara's attention. He walked over to inspect this strange phenominon. "Huh...?"

He jumped back as the water shot upward, like a water spout, only twenty times bigger. Then he walked back toward it as his reflection appeared. "Hmm..." he inspected himself, then walked away.

Suddenly he jumped back toward it and made a stupid face and a monkey noise, hoping to see his reflection do the same. But it did not.

"Oh, grow up," his reflection told him in a (slightly) feminine voice.

Kuwahara jumped back again. "Hey! Who the Hell are you?"

His reflection laughed. "I'm you, moron." The reflection stepped toward him, and as it left the water it changed into a demon. This demon was beautiful, with long blue hair. It wore a white headband with a red jewel in the center that had a spike extending from it on each side, and a dark blue leotard-like outfit covered with bone-like demonic armor. Its skin and hair were nearly the same color, as was the skirt that hung from around its waist.

"I'm Majari, one of the Empire's three Demon Lords." Majari walked toward Kuwahara, looking him over. "I shall destroy you."

"Go ahead; give it your best shot!"

Majari smiled. "I _will_ kill anyone in my way."

"Ooh, aren't _you_ superior?" Kuwahara asked in a mocking tone. He extended his hand. "Light-saber!"

"That looks interesting..."

"Come on, I'm ready to kick-"

"Light-saber!" Majari copied Kuwahara's technique... only, since Kuwahara was a good guy, his light-saber was orange, while Majari's was green. "Let me show you what I'm known for: I mirror my opponents, copy their skills. You stand no chance against me; I am _obviously _of the superior sex."

"Yeah, okay; go back to Konoha, Kakashi!" Kuwahara yelled as he ran forward. He and Majari began to fight Star Wars-style. It soon appeared as though the one from the Empire had the upper hand.

- -

Hiei was in the Human World somewhere, staring at some random bridge. For some unknown reason, his Jagan eye was uncovered. Something caught his attention, and he turned. In his mind, he had seen the Elemental Site of Water. "It's over there!"

Like always, Hiei had randomly decided to change his mind and pitch in.

So he went toward the Elemental Site, hoping to get there before the Empire and look really good, as so far, the score was Spirit World: none, Empire: two.

Two random demons attacked him on his way there. They weren't strong... probably D-class, Hiei guessed. But they sure were annoying, and hard to fight since he was still in the air, on his way to the ground.

Eventually, the three landed in the middle of a busy highway and caused a major accident. But the fighting demons didn't notice.

"Don't mess with me!" Hiei screamed, taking out his sword. He was in a really bad mood and didn't feel like dealing with such low-class scum. He finally struck one demon and killed it, and then fooled the other with an after-image technique he learned from watching DBZ. Soon after, he killed that confused demon as well.

A stranger appeared randomly behind Hiei then. Since Hiei was no idiot, he noticed this, and turned to look at the newcomer. But then a weird sideways eye on his forehead opened up. Hiei screamed as he was sent flying backwards, hit a building, and fell into a pool of water beneath the highway.

- -

Back at the ranch, Kurama was opening up the Elemental Site of Wind, so he was the first of the Spirit World fighters to actually secure a Site. But that was only to be expected, since Kurama is perfect in every way.

"I have taken your past..." a random person muttered in the mist that had randomly appeared behind Kurama. He changed shape and then walked toward the redhead.

The Fox turned when he heard footsteps. "Who'zat?" he asked in an uncharacteristic slur.

"_'Who is that?' _I can't believe you would say that to your old partner."

"Kur...onue? But..."

"Or do you mean to say that you've _forgotten _your terrible past?"

A train passed on the track above them behind the Elemental Site, its headlights illuminating the area. The demon was exposed, and proved to be exactly who Kurama thought he was.

"Hello... _Kurama_."

"Kuronue!" he screamed. "You're _alive_?"

- Kuramastrass -


	8. A Brief Lesson in the History of Kurama

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. I really meant to. But on the plus side, I now have a working laptop of my own, so I should be updating very regularly from now on (if school doesn't keep me too busy.)**

**I don't own squat.**

**So... I'm at a loss for what else to say. Just enjoy and review!**

"Try to remember that day..." the one called Kuronue said, swinging around the pendant he held in his hand. "That day... we snuck into the palace of the Demon World..."

_"__Which__ palace?" _Kurama wondered briefly. There were many palaces in the Demon World... and he - as the Youko - had broken into almost all of them.

But then... then he knew what palace he was talking about. The palace they had snuck into on that fateful day...

He started reliving that day. He was Youko Kurama: beautiful, strong, and vain. He and Kuronue ran from the palace, angry (but relatively weak) guards following far behind them.

_As they ran in slow motion through the sparsely populated bamboo forest, a bright yellow line pierced the chain of the pendant Kuronue wore around his neck. He reached for the pendant and missed. The pendant flew far back behind them._

_Kuronue used a bamboo pole to change his direction by jumping on it and flinging himself back toward the pendant._

_Kurama heard this and stopped. He turned around to look at his friend and called, "Don't! Kuronue!"_

_"I need it!" he answered, running back for it._

_As Kuronue bent down and his fingers brushed the cool metal of his pendant, strange objects started falling from the sky. These objects magically turned into bamboo-spears, all of which magically descended onto Kuronue, magically stabbing him and trapping him in a bamboo-cage. He screamed in pain and terror._

_"Kuronue!" Kurama screamed as lightning magically flashed and lit up the clearing where his best friend was now dying of mortal magical bamboo wounds._

_"You... traitor," Kuronue hissed as his blood gushed from one of the bamboo-spears like water from a water fountain._

Back in the present day, Kurama gasped, his normally beautiful green eyes widening. (I say "normally beautiful" because right at this second they are not the correct shade of green - the beautiful shade.)

"You deliberately cut my pendant," Kuronue (or his ghost) continued, "in order to trap me. You sacrificed me so that _you alone _could escape." He sounded as though he might cry from the pain this fact caused him.

"No! No, that's not what happened..." Kurama proceeded to cover his face with his hand.

"_How dare you say that to me after trying to kill me_?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" Now Kurama also sounded as though he might cry. "That day... I tried to _save_ you!" He looked as though his head hurt, trying to remember what had happened. He almost started crying.

"You set a trap for me and then you left me to _die_!" Kuronue screamed. "While you saved _yourself_." He sounded disgusted.

Kurama broke down and started sobbing.

"Pay for what you did... in _hell_!" He threw his weapon at the redhead, a scythe, piercing his _left_ side.

Kurama twisted to get out of the way, but he felt the metal pierce his skin, and he fell to the ground, landing on his _good_ side, his _right_ side. Tears still flowed from his eyes. He struggled to raise himself a little, so he could look Kuronue in the face.

Kuronue was standing above him, clearly about to stab Kurama. Kurama drew his breath, waiting for pain - and for death - when Kuronue cut the Elemental Site instead. The stone dragon fell into pieces and the Empire Energy exploded in a tornado like all the other Sites before this.

The ghost stood next to the vortex. "Goodbye... old partner," he said as he vanished into thin air.

Kurama was on his knees, now. "Where have you gone?" the redhead cried out. "Kuronue!" He reached out toward where he had been, but the pain in his side was too great, and he fell forward, clutching his _right_ side, and began to cry.

- -

Meanwhile, Kuwahara Skywalker was still fighting Darth Majari. Kuwabara glanced up as giant purple lights appeared in the sky - the other Elemental Sites.

"It would appear that we have opened the other Sites," Majari pointed out.

"Uhh..." Kuwahara said stupidly. "No way!" Then he looked up to see Majari above him, about to come down for the kill. He barely moved out of the way and staggered backwards. They continued their fight.

Hinageshi and Yusuke ran around the corner then. "Kuwahara!" Yusuke screamed, ready to run in and join the fight.

"Wait! Look at his weapon!" Hinageshi screamed, pointing. Yusuke followed her finger to the fight. Kuwahara's opponent had...

"_He_ has a Light-saber, _too_?"

- Kuramastrass -


	9. I am your Mother

**Well, with the overwhelming response of... one review for the last chapter, I thought I'd update again and prove to you all that I really haven't died!**

**I own nothing. Nothing...**

**Yeah. Cliffhanger. Sorta. Yeah.**

**I'm bored...**

**No one cares. Stop listening to me ramble, just go on and read the fic.... No one reads these anway... even though they're in bold...**

"That demon has the ability to mirror the techniques and powers of opponents, and use them against him!" Hinageshi stated. "One of the three despised Demon Gods of the Empire... Majari." She didn't even have to look that one up in her little book, _The History of the Spirit World: The Legend of Yodakumo and the Empire_.

"What?" the Detective screamed, appalled. "That's just a really cheap rip-off of _Rando_!"

"_Who_?"

"You know... Rando. That guy I fought in season one, in the finals of Genkai's Disciple Tournament." Hinageshi gave him a blank look. "Never mind."

"Uh, anyway... You can't help him, Yusuke! If you try, Majari will copy your techniques, too, and Kuwahara will be doomed!"

Soon, Kuwahara looked beaten. He had his Light-saber knocked away, and he was on the ground.

"Now," Majari said with a smile, "we finish this. Kuwahara... I... am your mother."

Kurama had apparently finished his crying, as now he was here at the Elemental Site of the Heart. He was again clutching his _right_ side. He gasped, seeing the predicament the other redhead was in. "Kuwahara!"

Majari turned slightly toward the sound of Kurama's voice, making suggestive noises as she looked him over.

"Stop joking around!" This came from Kuwahara. "Even if this is the end, we'll never let you have it... Take this!" He sent his energy through the ground, and it came up at Majari some ten feet away. This was not unlike Elder Toguro of the Dark Tournament's technique... Kuwahara appeared to be learning things _after_ all.

Majari jumped to avoid the blast and landed farther away, breathing heavily and clutching her arm. "Well, well... not bad, though _I_ will not be defeated, _either_. You don't have _any_ more tricks, and I _won't_ be careless again."

Kuwahara stood up. "You fool! I just developed... a _new_ killing technique," he said with a laugh. He started focusing all of his energy into one giant Light-saber.

Majari looked impressed, though Yusuke, Kurama, and Hinagehi were shocked. "Impressive. Releasing your entire store of energy at once... Thank you for showing me how!" The demon followed Kuwabara's example, and began releasing all the energy that _she_ had left.

They blasted the energy at each other. Yusuke and Hinageshi ran closer to Kurama. They waited as the dust cleared.

Majari was still standing, but as of yet, Kuwahara was nowhere in sight. "Pitiful creature..."

But then Kuwahara stood up, laughing. "I caught you."

"He's totally _crazy_! This isn't POKeMON," Yusuke muttered.

"Majari... now _you_ are all out of energy, _too_!"

The demon struggled to make a Light-saber appear in her hand. It was hopeless. She _was_ all out of energy. "What? _No_..."

"Give it up; it's done!" Kuwahara screamed, running toward her. He then proceeded to punch Majari right in the face.

She flew back. "_You_..." she spat.

"There's something _I'm_ proud of, too," the redheaded human said with a chuckle. "In a true contest of _guts_..." He started running toward Majari again, now moving his arm in such a way he appeared to be trying to mimic Jin's Tornado Fist. "I have... never been... beaten!" he finished as Majari began to scream. He hit her and sent her flying.

She disappeared with a twinkle, and Yusuke screamed, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Everyone gave him a look that quite clearly said "Yusuke... shut up".

"I win," Kuwahara managed after a quick chuckle. He sat down, and then fell on his back. "That's it."

"Kuwahara!" Yusuke yelled as Kurama and Hinageshi gasped. They ran over to him. He was breathing heavily. "Hey, Kuwahara! I never knew you had it in you. I never thought you'd be able to punch a girl."

"That... was not... a girl," he said between breaths.

"Majari was _so _a girl!" Yusuke argued. "_'I am your __mother__?' _And didn't you see how she looked at Kurama?"

"Yusuke..." Kurama interrupted softly. "Guys look at me like that, too, on occasion..."

"Hurry... and... unseal... it... Don't let them... summon... Captain... Planet..." Kuwahara said, ignoring Yusuke, pointing toward the Elemental Site of the Heart. Then he became unconscious.

Hinageshi, Kurama, and Yusuke started running over toward it.

"So, why are they called the _Demon Gods_ if Majari's a girl?" the Detective asked.

"We never knew that Majari was a girl," Hinageshi answered. "Until today."

Soon, quick-moving footsetps could be heard behind them. "Watch out!" a voice screamed. "Jump, Yusuke!"

Yusuke did as instructed, and missed being shot by a powerful blast of Empire energy. Hinageshi was pushed to the ground by a black-wearing figure in order to avoid it.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled as the Empire energy hit the Elemental Site and blew up.

- Kuramastrass -


	10. One More Virgin and the Shield

**No reviews... but I shalt update in any case!**

**I don't own... ah, screw it. Didn't you get it already?**

**Yeah...**

**Just read it, alright? Thanks. Love you.**

"Oh, no... the final Site..." Hinageshi looked like she might cry. "They summoned Captain Planet before we did..."

Growling, Hiei unveiled his Jagan. What he was looking for is still unknown to this day, but whatever it was, his progress was halted by the dreaded Green Screen of Death.

Kuwahara had gotten up (magically conscious) and was walking toward the Site to stand near the others. They all stood transfixed, staring at the beam of Empire energy, bigger than any they had ever seen. Small beams of electricity connected the beams at the Elemental Sites of the Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Their beam - the Elemental Site of the Heart - was directly in the center.

And then there was a huge explosion contained by the barrier created by the Elemental Sites. Sadly, our four heroes were almost directly in the center of said explosion.

- -

Somewhere safe outside the explosion, short beams of light were beginning to drift upward. Yodakumo started to laugh. "With this, nearly upon us the return of the Empire is! Summoned Captain Planet before those fools from the Spirit World we have!"

One of the Demon Gods appeared behind Yodakumo. "Lord Yodakumo."

There was silence, and then Yodakumo asked, "Definite, it is?"

"Yes," the Demon God answered with a nod. "There exists one more virgin from the Spirit World."

"Excellent. Many years for this I have waited... the moment the Empire restored on new territory will be!"

- -

Meanwhile, our heroes (and Hinageshi), not very far from where they had been before the explosion, came to their senses.

Yusuke was the first to speak. "Where... are we?"

"Look!" Hinageshi cried, pointing to another area of the city. This area was now surrounded by a deep purple color.

"It appears that somehow... we were transported... over here," Kurama said.

"What do they expect us to do _now_?" Hinageshi whined.

Hiei grunted.

Kurama winced in pain, grabbing his _right_ side.

Kuwahara growled. Then he nearly collapsed. Apparently the growling had used up all of the energy he had left. Hinageshi went to help steady him, but he shoved her away. He didn't want any girls touching him except Yukina.

- -

The next day, Kurama, looking suspiciously like Keiko, was at an unknown apartment, overlooking a river. He was obviously lost in thought. He started at the area of the city, once surrounded by a dark purple color, now surrounded by a lighter purple color.

"That's it!" the redhead said randomly. "A shield has risen... protecting the area the Empire's appeared in!"

"Well, then, explain _this_ to me," Kuwahara said, now that Kurama was back inside and had shared his findings with him, Hiei, and Hinageshi. Yusuke was mysteriously absent. "Why isn't the entire _city_ going nuts?"

"That's the power of the Empire..." Hinageshi began, but Kurama finished for her. "It has caused the people not to notice things that they normally would have."

"Not that the humans would notice much," Hiei grunted.

"What?" the slow redhead asked.

"Do you remember the demon roundworm monsters?" the fox-demon asked.

"Yeah; what about them?"

"Could anyone see them but you and Yusuke?"

"No... oh! You mean _normal_ humans didn't notice them!"

"Exactly," Kurama answered, pleased. "Most normal humans would not notice the presence of the Empire... but they _would_ notice the shield. It looks rather like Aurora Borealis, does it not?"

Kuwahara thought hard, and then looked out the window. "The Northern Lights, yeah, it does."

"But the Empire has the power to make normal humans not notice anything out of place. That is why we are not affected."

"Oh... okay."

"Where's Yusuke?" Kurama asked after a minute or so of silence.

Kuwahara sighed. "Keiko went back to the temple, so..." He shrugged. "Yusuke went with her, to check on Botan."

Hiei, bored, opened the sliding door that let out onto the patio.

"What's wrong with _you_?"

"If no one _here_ has a good plan, _I'll_ take care of it _myself_."

- Kuramastrass -


	11. Showdown at the Temple

**Uh-huh. Well, it looks like no one's reading this anymore, but here's chapter eleven.**

**Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.**

**Okay, well... here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

Yodakumo and his strange Demon God approached the long staircase, the last hurdle one had to clear before reaching Genkai's temple. He randomly set a piece of string tied around a tree on fire before ascending the stairs.

Meanwhile, Genkai and Yukina were sitting around in a small room in the temple. Botan lay on the floor, a wet rag on her head, breathing heavily. Yukina was kneeling next to Botan. Genkai sat in a corner, seemingly asleep.

The water in the small bowl near Yukina started to ripple, but she did not notice.

All of a sudden, Botan started glowing with a bright, blue light.

"Oh! Botan!" the ice-girl gasped.

Genkai was instantly awakened - either by Yukina or by the light. She stood right up and took two steps toward the other girls. "There is... tremendous energy here," she said vaguely. Then she scowled at the door and ran outside, into the fresh air.

"Who are you?" she shouted.

Yodakumo and the strange Demon God appeared then, at the top of the staircase. "Shall I?" the strange one asked his master.

"Mine, she is," he answered, walking toward the old woman.

"This is _my temple_. How _dare_ you enter this domain without _my_ permission?" she asked. She jumped about ten feet off the ground and then charged Yodakumo. "Hah!"

Yodakumo, clearly not intimidated, created an energy blast in his hand. Genkai, who had jumped at him, swerved to avoid it, then used the air to boost herself higher and over Yodakumo's head. She turned around mid-air, still going higher. "He's strong!" she gasped, even though he had never even touched her.

Yodakumo turned around and blasted his energy at Genkai, who was coming down right for him.

She saw no choice but to try to block it with a blast of her own.

"What? This _old woman_ repels my _great Lord_?" the strange one asked.

Genkai eventually escaped the blast and landed safely away from the ones of the Empire.

"It, is this."

Genkai gasped, getting up and charging the two from behind. "_Get away from my temple!_" she screamed, giving up the element of surprise. She jumped over them, getting between them and the temple.

Yodakumo blasted her, sending her flying through the doors and slamming her violently against a wall.

She fell on the floor next to Yukina, who was now whimpering in absolute terror as she saw Yodakumo prepare another energy blast... pointed directly at her.

- Kuramastrass -


	12. Does Everyone in this Movie Watch DBZ?

**I have nothing to say, really.**

**I never thought I'd be gone from here this long. Project A.F.T.E.R.'s gotten to me, I think... not that that's a bad thing.**

**Anywhoo, I'm here. You're here. Go read. Now.**

He lowered the hand with the energy blast, the dark purple ball disappearing. Laughing, he walked toward her.

Botan, still quietly whimpering in unconscious pain, was glowing brighter.

"No, stay away!" Yukina said, unaware of who the visitor was. It was the closest to a command - or a scream - she had ever come.

He ignored her, and held his outstretched, glowing purple hand over the ferrygirl. She moaned louder than before, obviously in more pain.

"Found it, I finally have," he said with a grin.

"Stay _away_ from her!" she yelled uncharacteristically now, shocked at her own words.

Then her gaze turned to the strange Empire demon. A strange sideways eye opened on his forehead. She felt herself get lifted from the ground. She screamed as she was flung backwards to a wall. She screamed again - a burst - as she collided with it, and then she fell to the ground. The scroll that had been hanging on the wall was ruined.

Yodakumo used his mysterious power to lift Botan - still making noises of pain - from where she lay on the floor. "The... Power Circle... inside this girl's body, it is!"

- -

Yusuke was running toward the stairs to Genkai's temple, which looked a lot shorter than normal. He randomly stopped at the bottom. "What's that?" He turned to look at Keiko, who was wearing a hideously ugly green dress. "Keiko, stay here. I'll be right back," he said all in one breath.

He took off running. Keiko stopped like he told her, for some reason out of breath. "Yusuke!"

- -

Botan was slowly floating higher and higher, and she was glowing with blue light. Yodakumo was smiling a very creepy smile, his hand outstretched toward Botan. His hand was growing bigger and then shrinking, and it was glowing the same shade of purple as Barney the dinosaur.

Everything was quiet except for the creepy music. Then Yusuke came into view and screamed, "Hold it!" Then he stopped running and started panting, showing Yodakumo how out-of-shape he was.

Suddenly, he noticed Yukina lying on the ground, unconscious, even though she was _behind_ Yodakumo. Then he noticed Genkai was on the ground too, but she was probably dead rather than unconscious. She was like, a hundred and seven years old, after all.

And then, finally, he noticed Botan floating two feet off the floor.

"Not again," he growled.

Yodakumo turned. "Again, you it is. Can't stand the fact that like a whipped dog, you I–"

"Will you shut the hell up? I'm sick of you talking like fricking Yoda! I hate fucking Star Wars and George fucking Lucas!"

Yodakumo smirked and said louder, "Can't stand the fact that like a whipped dog, you I _beat_!"

Yusuke gasped and then screamed, "You're _dead_!"

Keiko came running up from out of nowhere, even though Yusuke had told her to stay put. "Yusuke!"

And then Yodakumo farted a huge, mighty fart. It was so huge, it created a strong wind. Yusuke was able to – barely – hold his ground, but Keiko was blown backwards.

"Keiko!" Yusuke screamed as she very unrealistically fell down the stairs and then died.

Yodakumo used the Instant Transmission technique to randomly appear in front of Yusuke. "Your rightful place you must _learn_!" he yelled as he punched Yusuke right in the stomach.

Yusuke screamed as he was blown back into the temple. The temple collapsed.

Yodakumo's strange follower used the Instant Transmission technique to appear behind Yodakumo, Botan slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come, the time has. Retrieved the Power Circle of the Empire have I!"

Yusuke somehow managed to get up. "What the hell do you want with a Power Pellet?"

He ignored Yusuke. "Arrived for us all, the time of the Empire has!" The King of the Empire started to laugh, and then he and his henchman disappeared.

"No... Botan..." And then Yusuke began to cry.

- Kuramastrass -


	13. Recovering

**UNLUCKY CHAPTER THIRTEEN! :O**

**I don't own the second YYH movie, nor would I ever want to.**

**R&R please!!**

As it turns out, the entire temple wasn't destroyed. It was only mostly destroyed. The room with Buddha was okay – maybe he really is lucky, after all.

It was getting late, a few hours after Yodakumo's attack.

"Are you injured?"

Genkai was sitting outside. She looked up at Kurama, who had asked her that same question for the tenth time now. "I'm _fine_," she insisted.

Hiei walked into the room where Botan had been before, which was also okay. There, he saw Hinageshi putting a wet rag on Keiko's corpse's forehead. And lying next to her was...

"Yukina..."

Then Kuwahara busted into the room. Between pants, he shouted, "Yukina!"

"Shh," Hinageshi said, placing a finger over her mouth. "Kuwahara, she just fell asleep."

Kuwahara walked in the room, just as Hinageshi got up and walked out. He proceeded to have a fifteen-minute mental and emotional breakdown; then he ran from the room.

"Damn!" he yelled, immediately followed by the sound of glass shattering.

Hiei clenched his bandaged fist. He was still in the doorway.

Hinageshi silently walked over to Yusuke. Still behind him, she said, "Oh, Yusuke. It's going to be all right. Keiko's injuries are not too serious."

"Like _hell_ it's going to be _all right_," Yusuke muttered through his tears. "Her injuries may not be serious, but who _cares_ about that if she's _dead_?"

"Those _bastards_ said they found a _power sphere_ inside of Botan." Genkai came out of nowhere, walking slowly, clutching her left arm. She stopped behind Yusuke, too. "Now they have the sphere... the very _source _of their power."

Now, wait a minute. Who told them _that_?

"Even so," Kurama added, also coming out of nowhere, "the Empire is extinct. They have no place to go. The Spirit World is gone... Yodakumo and his brethren have _one aim_ in mind."

"Yes," Genkai agreed. "They want to have their complete restoration _here_, in the _Human World_. Botan probably _knew_ that, when _Koeenma_ entrusted her with the sphere. Knowing that its power would overtake her... she _risked_ her _life_, trying to _save_ us..."

Yusuke let out a scream of pain and started sweating.

"And we never even _realized_..." Genkai finished, beginning to cry and walking away.

Hinageshi then fell to the ground, and Kurama also walked away.

Kuwahara was now standing behind a random tree. "If only I had a little power left..." He tried unsuccessfully to summon any energy.

Kurama walked over to the nearest random hot spring/waterfall. Since Japan has a lot of random hot spring/waterfalls, there was one conveniently nearby.

He stared into the water of the hot springs, and he saw Kuronue. "Kurama," the ghost reflection said, "you _left_ me for _dead_."

Kurama's eyes opened wide with fear and shock. Then, as his wound randomly hurt again, he grabbed his stomach with his right arm.

Hiei was randomly standing on top of a tall tree again.

Hinageshi started crying. "Botan..." she sobbed. "You wanted me... to _notice_... This was all... for attention... You wanted me... to notice you..." She threw herself down on the ground. "Oh, _Botan_! I'm so _sorry_! I have feelings for you, _too_!" And then she began to flat-out sob.

Yusuke proceeded to have a bunch of random flashblacks. The first was Keiko flying down the stairs after Yodakumo's deadly fart. The second was of Botan floating. The third was of Botan when he had first seen her, falling off the roof of the school stairs. The last one was of Yodakumo laughing like a manaic.

"_Twice_. _Twice_ I haven't been able to save you, Botan."

He proceeded to have a very random vision of Botan reaching out for him. "Please, Yusuke. Yu...suke..." Then she disappeared.

"Even _now_, Botan is trying to prevent _them_ from having their _power sphere_." He clenched his fist.

Suddenly, he screamed, jumped ten feet into the air, and did a flip. He landed in a crouch. "You think I'm going to let you get _away_ with that so _easily_?" he screamed to the sky. "You think you're going to get _away_ from _me_?" He started straightening up, energy flowing from him, and twirling around him in a vortex. "_Yodakumo_!" he screamed dramatically, dragging out the last "o".

Yusuke's three comrades heard the scream and knew it was a sign. A signal, to keep fighting. They weren't done yet.

"We may have _no_ chance in _hell_ to win," Kuwahara said, "but we can _not_ let it end _this way_." He turned around and punched a tree four or five times, somehow punching clean through it.

Kurama was undressed, in the hot springs. His clothes were hanging on a nearby bush. However, his stomach was taped up, much to the extreme annoyance of the fangirls. "The Spirit World and the Human World can _not_ be wiped out."

His butt was a huge, dark shadow, and when he was shown from the front it looked like something was missing. Down there. Yeah. If he had one, wouldn't we be able to _kinda_ see it? Don't tell me _Oh, it's there. We just can't see it 'cause it's down farther._ BS. That's too low. You don't even see where his legs split at all. I think this scene was unnecessarily censored.

I mean, wouldn't _everyone_ like this movie a _lot_ better if this scene _wasn't_ censored? I know _I _would.

He broke a random branch off a small bush and stuck it behind his ear.

Hiei threw his bandanna off. It flew away in the wind. "This time," he said, "we start the attack from _our_ side."

- Kuramastrass -


	14. The Justice League

**Hey, everyone, and I'm back with a vengeance. I still hate this movie.**

**I don't own anything, yadda yadda yadda.**

**Now let's get moving!**

Who knew Hinageshi was both a Buddhist and a shinobi? Just before leaving to fight against Yodakumo and the Empire, she was in Genkai's temple praying to Buddha. She was wearing a shinobi headband on her head, though the symbol of her village couldn't be seen.

"Botan, I _swear_ I will," she said for no apparent reason.

Hinageshi turned and ran out of the room. She caught up with Yusuke at the stairs.

They kept walking. They saw Kuwahara up ahead. Once they passed him, he started walking along with them.

They walked along through a string of random warehouses. Kurama was waiting for them in a side alley. When they walked by him, he joined them, too.

Hiei jumped over rooftops like a ninja until he landed two feet in front of the others. Then he straightened up and waited for them to walk by him before joining them, as well.

All five of them started walking along in a straight line. From left to right: Kuwahara, Hinageshi, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama.

"You know what we look like?" Yusuke asked.

No one answered. Did they really _want_ to know...?

"We look like the _Justice League_! And since _I'm_ in the middle, I'm _Superman_!"

"Who am I?" Kuwahara asked.

"Green Lantern."

"I wanna be _Flash_!"

"_Kurama_ is Flash!"

"Then trade _places_ with me, Urameshi! _I_ wanna be Superman!"

"No way!"

"Guys, it doesn't mat–"

"Shut up, Wonder Woman!"

"But I wanna be _Hawk Girl_," Hinageshi whined.

"Too bad."

"But she has the _mace_, and she can _fly_..."

"Can you idiots shut the hell _up_?"

"Nope; sorry, Batman."

"_Detective_, I _swear_ I will _kill_ you."

And since everyone knew that Hiei really meant what he said, they all shut up.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
